


teehee

by car_s7



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:34:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23896138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/car_s7/pseuds/car_s7
Summary: this was a dare.
Relationships: america/angelica schuyler





	teehee

One day Angelica saw America and was like “Oh my god that person looks like Alexander Hamilton! I have to marry them right now.” Angelica proposed to America and of course America said “yassssss.” And then Alexander and Eliza walk by and Eliza is like “oh no I want to marry America too.” Then Peggy comes and just says “~AND PEGGY~” Eliza gets mad and says “be quiet.” And then Eliza says to Angelica “sing satisfied again and let me marry America” And Angelica is like “no bitch she is mine.” And then Miss. Angry is just crying in the corner with her printed out scripts from online. Then Elsa appears and starts singing let it go. And America and Angelica live happily ever after

Story by Carrot


End file.
